1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and to an arrangement for the effectuation of this process for the electronic interruption and the cancellations of the interruption of input pulses of a manually rotatable pulse generator in an electronic counter for the purpose of locking the counter condition, including an impulse generator, a first and second counter, a comparator which is influenced by the two counters, as well as an input key.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Arrangements of this type are already presently known. In the field of timepieces and calculators, the contents of two counters or memories are frequently positioned opposite each other through a comparator and, under predetermined conditions, for example, equality of the counter contents, there is triggered a predetermined function, in effect, there is carried out an operation.
For example, an arrangement of that type is described in German Patent Specification No. 21 17 756 in which there are compared the contents of two counters of a time clock and at the equality of which there is then triggered an alarm.
Also known, for instance, is the triggering or continuation of a predetermined calculating sequence at the equality of two numbers which can be stored in different counters.